Arendelle's Summer Freeze INC -The Ice Sculpture Department-
by Gabeihh
Summary: Modern-day TheOffice!AU What was meant to be a documentary that followed the daily life of typical office-workers, gives us insight into the occurrences of a quite peculiar group of young adults, as they trudge through each day and try to make ends meet. [Anna/Hans] [Anna/Kristoff] [Elsa/SUCCESS AND ETERNAL HAPPINESS] Rated T because all the cool kids were doing it.
1. Chapter 1

[Wide shot of a dark, empty office floor.]

[There is a small "click", and most of the lights turn on.  
The distant echo of kitten heels strutting through the floor can be heard.]  
[A young woman comes in view. She does not notice the cameraman, or that she is being filmed.  
The woman is very pale, wearing a light blue pantsuit and her hair in a French braid that rests on her left shoulder.]

"And the schedule is, as always, unmarked... Now where did they leave the charts...?"

[Woman mutters to herself and looks through her bag, when she notices the cameras and jumps]

"Good lord, what?!-" She clutches her chest "who are you?! How did you get in here?"

[Someone talks to her from behind the cameras. Microphones do not catch the words, but the woman's eyes widen.]

"Oh God, that was today?!"

[Woman picks up a small calendar from a nearby desk, and quickly looks through it.]

"I-I'm so sorry. I completely forgot!" She looks nervously at the camera "this is so embarrassing, huh?"

[Woman wriggles her hands for a second.]

"Well, there is no one in this early, but you could wait in the conference room, if you'd like" [The camera follows her to the kitchen] "Would you like some coffee?"

{Interview room: Elsa Fjord}  
[Woman sits regally in front of the camera with a pleasant, if calculated, smile. Her name appears by the left corner of the screen.]

"Hello. My name is Elsa Fjord, and I am the manager of the sculpture and sales department. I am in charge of the entire floor, actually. We are a small branch of Arendelle's Summer Freeze INC, our own Arendelle City's sole ice distributor company. Our branch specializes in the production and sale of ice sculptures of all kinds, and we sell them to a wide range of customers. Contrary to popular belief, we have a lot of work to do around here."

[Cut to front view of the building. Employees start to file in. A short, plump boy, with unruly brown hair and a bright orange stud on his nose, positively skips into the floor. He is carrying several boxes and coffee, humming a merry tune, and yelling out a bright Good Morning to anyone in his direct line of sight.  
He skips inside Elsa's office. The camera follows him.]

"Good morning, Elsa!" She looks up from her papers and gives the teen a warm smile "I brought you coffee, and doughnuts, and jelly-filled munchkins, and a couple muffins, and iced tea, and a piece of that orange thing you liked last time-"  
"Olaf" Elsa interrupted gently "Thank you so much for thinking of me, but I doubt I can eat all this by myself,"  
"Oh," Olaf seems to deflate- or melt, almost.  
"But maybe we could share it with the rest of the office?"  
"Oh! Okay" The boy chirps, beaming as if nothing at all had happened.

[Olaf notices the cameras for the first time.]  
"Oh, Hello!" Olaf get really close to the lens, blocking the shot altogether. His eye is the only discernible thing on screen.]

{Interview Room: Olaf M. Summers}  
[The boy bounces in his seat. It appears he has acquired a single plastic flower from somewhere in the floor. He wears it on his hair, behind his ear.]

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf goes to embrace the camera man.

[Cut to Olaf sitting back, looking satisfied. His name appears by the lower left side of the screen.]

"I don't really work here at all!" He giggles "I'm an intern, and I help Elsa with anything she wants. It's usually just making copies or coloring with Anna at the front desk... And bringing lunch for everyone, too!"

[Shot of the front desk by the main doors of the building. A girl taps furiously away in a computer. Her tongue sticks out a bit and her nose crinkles in concentration. A strange sound, as of from a small explosion, comes from the computer.]

"Aww, man! Lost again?!" She slumps back in her seat "this game is impossible!"

[The girl pops a lollipop in her mouth from a small jar on the desk. The girl is wearing a baggy pink sweater with small snowflake details on the neck line. Her hair is fixed into twin braids. A curious strand of her strawberry blond hair stands out, however: it's tinted white.]  
[The front door opens and a man comes in with a cup of coffee in his hands. This man is blond, and frankly, huge.  
The cameraman backs up a bit.]

"Good morning, Kristoff"  
"Hey, Anna" The blond, Kristoff, rummages through his pockets and produces a small shiny thing "I found this on my car last night."

[Anna leans over her desk and grabs the thing from his hand.]

"My earring! Thank you so much, I thought I'd lost it. Elsa would kill me if I did."  
"No problem." Kristoff looks over her shoulder at her computer screen, and smirks "working hard?"

[Anna hurries to turn off the monitor.]

"Please don't tell Elsa?"

[Kristoff rolls his eyes, amused, and notices the camera for the first time.]

"Wait, they were coming today?!" He points at the camera, and Anna nods.  
"Am I the only one who didn't forget? And you say I'm a klutz"

{Interview Room: Anna Fjord and Kristoff Bjorgman}  
[Both sit in adjacent chairs. Anna beams at the camera. Kristoff does a face, uncomfortable with all the attention.]

"Hi!" Anna waves at the camera, endearingly "I'm Anna, and I work at the front desk. I'm the receptionist. Elsa is my older sister. I like cats and green and pink. Oh! Also, chocolate is my favorite thing ever!"

[Anna turns to Kristoff, who continues to squint his eyes, untrusting, at the camera. She nudges him, and he looks down at her. Anna motions at the camera.]

"Uh... I'm Kristoff Bjorgman. I work on sales." [Anna raises an eyebrow at him] "what?"  
"What do you mean "what"?! say something else! That was boring, and too short."

[Kristoff looks straight at the camera again and motions at his co worker. He addresses the camera.]

"This is what I have to deal with on a daily basis."  
"Hey!" Anna swats him in the arm, but he does not budge an inch. Kristoff smiles smugly, eyes still trained to the camera.

[Cut to a wide shot of the office. People tap away in computers and talk on the phone with customers. Camera approaches Kristoff's desk. He looks up from his writing.]

"You lost or something?" He sighs when the camera does not retreat "fine then. Follow me."

[Kristoff stands and moves to Elsa's office, whose door is wide open. He rasps at the door frame. Elsa looks up from her computer, and removes her glasses.]

"Yes?"  
"Did you give them a tour of the place yet?"  
"Not yet, no" She paused "Could you do me a favor? Could you do it?"

[Kristoff nodded and started to walk away, when Elsa stopped him.]

"Actually, you know what? Ask Anna to do it."  
"... You sure?" Elsa gave him a look "alright, alright. You're the boss."

[Elsa looked at the camera.]

"You know it."

{Interview Room: Anna Fjord}

"Elsa and I are really close. She got me this job, actually. I am still learning the ropes, but Elsa is so supportive and patient that she doesn't even get mad when I mess up. Like, just two weeks ago, I misscheduled this huge meeting with a very important client. She had to run all the way to the conference. Imagine Elsa, hair all over the place, still on her PJ's and fluffy slippers, talking about figures and arrangements."

[Anna looked embarrassed at what her slip up had cost her sister, but she giggled sweetly at the memory.]

[Cut to Anna walking the cameras through the office, and introducing some of the employees. She runs into Olaf when they approach the small room where the copying machine and stacks of boxes are stored.]

"Hi, Olaf"  
"Anna!" Olaf goes up to Anna and squeezes her in a short hug, then he goes back to his papers. He waves at the cameraman "hello to you too,"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Elsa asked me to copy some things for her and then go with her for lunch, which reminds me! Did you get to any of the chocolate glazed doughnuts? Those were really going fast, huh"  
"Wait, what?"

Olaf grabbed his stack of papers and made for the door.  
"Yeah. I brought a bunch this morning for Elsa, but she said-"

[Anna runs off out the small room, jumping over desks, headed to the kitchen. Kristoff sees her run past his, and calls out to her.]

"NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THE SWEETS! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS EVEN HERE FOR?!"

[Kristoff looks after her and chuckles. He gives the camera a look and produces a single chocolate glazed doughnut from a cabinet in his desk.]

"This is the last one." Kristoff bites into it with gusto, and a sly grin "...was"

[There is a thump and Anna's voice carries through the place, though she can not be seen.]

"KRISTOFF!"

* * *

**AN: Hello there. I got tired of looking for a Frozen office!AU that fulfilled all my fantasies, so I created my own! (yay?) I know the formatting is a little weird, but please bear with me here. There will be appearances of other characters from different movies too. ****Hopefully this isn't too shabby. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

{Interview Room: Elsa Fjord}

[Elsa looks as polished and put together as always. Her hands rest lightly on her lap, legs crossed at the ankles. Behind her there is a window that looks to the rest of the floor.]

"We are expecting a supervisor from our higher ups today. They will be here to pick up some forms and the like. Only a routine visit, you see. There is nothing to worry about."

[There is a crash of something behind her and the office goes silent. A loud "sorry!" is yelled out.

Elsa's eyebrow twitches once.]

[Front view of Arendelle's Summer Freeze INC's ice sculpture department building.

A bright red car stands out from the others that rest in the parking lot.]

[Anna walks into the office by the arm of a tall, well groomed red head. They seem to be deep in conversation. More accurately put, Anna seems to be deep in conversation, as the man smiles brightly at her, nodding and humming occasionally.]

"Hans is here!" She announces. Some people raise their heads. "I walked him in."

[Hans gives a small wave, and Anna giggles.

Elsa pokes her head out from her office door.]

"Hello,"

"Hello, Ms. Elsa" Hans replies "I apologize for coming in earlier than planned, hopefully that won't inconvenience you too much?"

"No, no, no. It is totally fine. Please come in."

[Hans disentangles his arm from Anna's, and smiles at her as he retreats to the office, closing the door behind him.

Anna sighs after him, with heavy eyelids. She leans on the desk closest to her, and stares at the door, as if in a trance.]

[Camera focuses on Kristoff. He looks annoyed. Kristoff opens a cabinet from his desk, grabbing a small air horn.

Facing the camera straight on, with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows, he sounds the horn, causing people to jump in their places, drop papers, spill drinks, and screech.

Anna loses her balance and falls face first on the carpet.]

[Cut to Kristoff's satisfied face.]

"Sorry," He is clearly not.

{Interview Room: Hans Southernisles}

[Hans sits casually on the chair, with an easy smile and shining eyes. He looks like quite the charmer.]

"My name is Hans Southernisles, and I'm the rotating supervisor of the ice sculpture department of ASF. I don't have to come to the office too often, but the people around here are so pleasant, I can't help but showing up uninvited sometimes." He smiles sheepishly "I guess that's not very polite of me, huh?"

[Behind him is the window that looks over the office floor. Anna pops up behind it and knocks, startling Hans, who turns around and smiles warmly.

Hans waves at her, and she giggles. He turns back to the camera.]

"I have to go now, sorry." Hans points behind him "I've got a lunch date!"

[Hans stands up and exists the room. He joins Anna outside. They hold hands, fingers intertwined, and leave.]

[Cut to front view of the building, where Hans opens the door of his red car, letting Anna in, before going around and getting in himself. They drive away.]

{Interview Room: Kristoff Bjorgman}

[Kristoff's leg is shaking up and down, and his brow is furrowed in an ugly grimace.]

"I'm not worried." He looks worried. "Not worried at all."

He is.

[Cut to shot inside Elsa's office. Olaf is sitting on her chair, rolling around. Elsa is looking through a small filing cabinet.]

"Olaf, you'll get dizzy if you keep doing that." She says over her shoulder.

"Okay!" Olaf goes even faster.

"That is a bad thing" Elsa says, standing up and stopping the rolling chair. Olaf goes cross eyed and stumbles as he tries to stand up "Hang on, little guy."

[Elsa chuckles and helps him upright.]

"How about you go see what Anna is doing, huh?"

"Anna is not here, Elsa."

"Wait, what?"

"She's on a date with... Uh, what was it?"

Elsa sighs, guessing the answer.

"Hans?"

"…Who?"

Elsa smiles. "Our supervisor, Olaf"

"Oh, okay!"

{Interview Room: Elsa Fjord}

"It's not that I don't think he's a nice man, really. It's just that having a relationship with a coworker is not good for an employee's productivity. Also, this is _Anna_, and she hasn't had much luck with her choice of dating partners before. I'm just... A bit worried, that's all."

[Cut back to Elsa's office, where she is talking to Olaf.]

"Who did she leave at the front desk?"

"Uh" Olaf scratched his chin, in thought "Woah, I'm really bad with names, huh!"

"How does she look like, Olaf?"

"Oh, Oh! I can do that! Um... She is short, kind of, maybe? And her hair is blond, or used to be. It's brown now, and really short. It was long before, I remember. Oh! And she has freckles, I think? Like Anna!" He thinks for a second "no, no, no. Not like Anna. Like you!"

Elsa's face betrayed nothing, but Olaf had been of zero help whatsoever. She smiled at him in thanks and went off to check herself.

[Shot of front desk, where a young brunette hums as she doodles in a big sketchbook.

Elsa approaches the desk, and recognizes her. She sighs in relief as the girl looks up.]

"Hello, Elsa" The girl smiles brightly.

"Hi, Rapunzel. How is everything going down here?"

"Quiet" Rapunzel smiles at Elsa, but then notices the strain on her face "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's just Anna didn't tell me she'd leave early today, that's all." Elsa looks down at Rapunzel's sketches "those are really good!"

[Rapunzel blushes and thanks Elsa graciously.]

{Interview Room: Rapunzel Corona}

[Rapunzel beams at the camera and her name appears in the lower left corner of the screen.]

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel. I work at the front desk on the weekends, but sometimes I cover for Anna. I work at an art gallery a city away during the rest of the week. I'm hoping to open my own gallery soon."

[Shot of drawings made by Rapunzel hung around the office, depicting cartoon versions of some of the employees, while she does a voice over.]

"I'm saving up for a studio apartment where I can really focus on my art work… and keep all my supplies. I live with my fiancé, you see? And he is getting a bit tired of tripping over my things all the time."

[Cut to front view of the building. It has gotten dark. There are only a few people left inside the office.]

[Shot inside Elsa's office, where she is writing on her computer. Olaf pops his head in through the door.]

"Elsa?" She looks up "I'm going home now,"

"See you tomorrow, Olaf"

[Olaf sprints inside and hugs Elsa tight. She chuckles as he leaves, waving good bye.]

[Elsa is alone in her office. She wriggles her hands together, and looks nervously at her phone, resting on the desk. She picks it up and dials. It goes straight to voicemail.]

_"Hi! Hello! This is Anna Fjord. I'm not here right now, but you can leave a message if you want" _[A loud veep fills the air and Elsa sighs. She talks into her phone.]

"Hey Anna, it's me. Call me when you can? Thank you" She hesitates "a-and... be careful, okay? Love you"

[Elsa hangs up and turns off her computer.]

* * *

**AN: Second one is up, and Hans makes his apparition! Also, Rapunzel appears (I did say I'd write in some cameos). I wanted to keep this story lighthearted. Elsa worrying about Anna isn't angst, right?... right? Well, hopefully you enjoyed. Thank you for the follows and reviews!**

**ps: how does one even go about writing a Scottish accent? I-I'm asking for a friend**


	3. Chapter 3

[Shot of ASF Ice Sculpture dept.'s kitchen, where Anna, Olaf, Rapunzel, and Kristoff sit around the table, eating their lunch, and playing a game of cards.]

"-So I had to start the whole thing over again, and pay for the teacher's dry cleaning from my own pocket." Rapunzel finished her story with a shrug, and a smile. Kristoff winced in sympathy.

[Anna finished chewing a bite of her sandwich.]

"I thought you worked at an art gallery?" She asked.

"I do. The pre-school commissioned me to paint them a mural. It was completely unrelated to my day-job."

"… Do we pay _that_ bad?"

[Rapunzel laughs. The camera focuses on Kristoff, who hides an affectionate smile behind his coffee cup.]

"That's not it at all, Anna, but you know I'm saving up for my studio, and there's also the wedding." Anna hummed in thought. "How about you? Are you saving up for anything special?"

[Anna seemed put out by the question.]

"Uh... not really?"

"Oh, that's odd"

"What? No, it isn't." As if to prove her point, Anna turns to Kristoff "Kristoff, you're not saving up for anything either, right?"

[Kristoff doesn't bother to finish chewing before answering.]

"I am, actually"

"You are?"

He nods.

"A motorcycle,"

Anna crosses her arms, a teasing smile on her lips.

"I thought you loved your truck, why the sudden change? You said it was your "whole life"" [she uses her fingers to make air quotations at the end. Kristoff puts his fork down and picks up another card.]

"No. I said _ice_ was my life. My pick-up comes a close second. The bike, now, I've wanted since I was a teenager, but only started saving for it recently"

[Anna pouts.]

"What about Sven?"

"Who?" Rapunzel asks, putting a card down and picking from the maze.

"His dog" Anna replies, sipping her drink.

"What about him?"

"How are you gonna drive him around?"

[Anna is clearly teasing for teasing sake. Kristoff takes his phone from his back pocket and thumbs through it for a second. He turns the screen toward Anna, and Rapunzel and Olaf scoot over to see.]

[Cut to shot of the phone screen. There is a picture of a maroon motorcycle with a sidecar attached to it, where a San Bernard of intimidating size sits, tongue out.]

[Anna and Rapunzel coo in unison. Kristoff looks uncomfortable. He snatches the phone away.]

"Don't do that." He says.

"Okay, that is actually pretty cute."

"Please stop" Kristoff mutters, ears pink.

[Anna frowns.]

"So you're saving for something long term, big deal! Olaf and I can just spend our pay checks whenever, right?"

"I don't get paid," Olaf says, smiling "or work."

Anna seemed to have forgotten that Olaf was only an intern.

"But I'm saving up my allowance!" He continues.

"For what?" Rapunzel asks, sweetly.

"Summer!" Olaf giggles, and then proceeds to explain "I'm going to buy plane tickets to go to Florida with my mom. She said she'd pay for it, but I said no ma'am!"

Anna's face falls.

[Elsa enters the kitchen then, and makes a beeline for the coffee machine.]

"Hello" She says as she enters. The others greet her back.

"Elsa, you're like me, right?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Saving up for things or whatever. You're not doing that."

[Elsa grabs a cup from the shelf, and puts it under the machine before answering.]

"I am, Anna."

"Wait, what?"

"I thought you knew that, already. Our new apartment, remember?"

[Anna slaps her forehead, startling Rapunzel, who drops her cards.]

"Oops,"

[Olaf perks up, and throws his cards in the air.]

"Card-confetti!"

[Kristoff looks down at the mess, and sighs.]

"Game over, then." He throws his cards up too.

{Interview Room: Anna Fjord}

[Anna looks uncomfortable. She bites her lower lip, looking down, as if debating if she should say what's on her mind or not. She takes a deep breath, and talks.]

"I'm kind of a screw up." [Anna giggles forcefully.] "Always have been, really. I was never the brightest kid in class, or the fittest in Phys. Ed. I don't have any kind of special talent or anything. Nothing that I know of, I mean. Even now, working here, I mess up almost every day. A-and being Elsa's younger sister is... Well, she's..."

[Anna pauses. She pushes her hair behind her ear, and bites her lip again. She clears her throat and continues.]

"Elsa is wonderful! She is graceful, and intelligent, and diligent, and smart, and so beautiful. She has her whole life under control, everything so planned out, and ready to go, and-!" Anna brightens up "-and I love her so much. She is so good to me. Elsa is my sister, my best friend. Elsa is the person that's closest to me in the whole world, and I don't know what I'd do without her."

[Anna's smile falters a little.]

"-but sometimes it gets to be a bit much, you know? being in her shadow. I'm always Elsa's little sister, and nothing else. Never just... Anna"

[Cut to shot of reception desk, where Anna turns in her rolling chair, eyes up to the ceiling, nose scrunched up in thought.]

[The front door opens, but Anna still does not let her eyes look away from the ceiling.]

"Hello, Anna"

[Anna turns then, and ends up with her face full of bright colored flowers. She backs up a bit, looking over the bouquet.]

"Hans!" She brightens "Hi"

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"No! It's fine," Anna tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiles shyly.

{Interview Room: Hans Southernisles}

[Hans looks as collected and casual as always, ankle crossed over his knee.]

"Anna is such a great girl. She's perfect! We are so much alike one another, it's like our every move is perfectly synchronized, you know? I have no idea how I managed to end up with such a girl,"

[Cut to shot of the reception desk, where Anna eyes the flowers, delightedly.]

"Are these...?"

"Oh!" Hans reddens "sorry, yes. I brought these for you."

[Anna stands from her chair, and circles the desk to stand next to Hans. He hands her the bouquet, and she happily sniffs them.]

"They're beautiful!" She beams up at Hans "what's the occasion?"

[Hans takes a deep breath and grins widely.]

"Anna, I know this is might seem to be coming out of nowhere, but you need to know: I just can't stop thinking about you, or wanting to be with you, and you are such a wonderful girl, a-and I..." Hans chuckles "Okay, can I say something absolutely crazy?"

[Hans kneels, holding her free hand in both of his. Anna squeaks a bit in surprise.]

"Will you marry me?"

[Anna gasps, and bounces in place.]

"Can I say something even crazier?!" Hans nods "YES!"

{Interview Room: Anna Fjord}

[Still holding the bouquet Hans gave her, Anna sits in the chair, practically glowing.]

"I guess I'm gonna have to start saving for a wedding now,"

[Anna hugs the flowers to her chest and sighs, dreamily.]

* * *

**AN: Short one this time. This was originally going to be chapter 4, but I had to switch them around (not happy with 3 yet, so~). Thank you so much for your kind reviews and follows! **


End file.
